Black Jesus
by x-Lilo
Summary: Ne pas avoir de chance est une chose. Ne pas avoir de chance au point de devoir rédigé un article sur Blaise Zabini, ce créateur imbu de lui-même et prétentieux, en est une autre. Bien pire. Et Théodore allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. UA.
1. Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus

**BLACK JESUS**

**Posté le :**_** 12 Avril 2013.**_

Un jour, il y a peu, une horde de groupie du Zabnott m'a dit que « Le Zabnott, c'est la vie ». Elles avaient raison.

C'est une petite fic sans prétention. Quelques chapitres. C'est surtout pour que mon cerveau me laisse dormir sans que je vois Blaise et Théodore partout (Non pas que ce soit déplaisant, mais…).

Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer que vous apprécierez.

Par ailleurs, mon autre fic « Et s'ils l'avaient fait », que je continue évidemment, me prend pas mal de temps alors je ne peux pas parier sur la date de la prochaine publication de ce Zabnott, mais je devrais y arriver, je suis un peu un super héros.

**Disclaimer :** J.K. ROWLING. Evidemment. « Black Jesus » est le titre d'une chanson de Everlast et l'idée vient de Fabiola. L'Histoire en elle-même, est à moi.

* * *

_A Sam, Fabiola, Catarina et toutes les autres groupies du Zabnott_

_& à Victoria, parce que c'est comme ça._

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

Les jeux sont faits,

Rien ne va plus.

* * *

- Bien, j'ai taché d'effacer toutes traces d'injustices pour votre projet de fin d'année, par conséquent vous piocherez tous un nom dans la boite, l'ordre étant définit par les notes que vous avez obtenu aux précédents devoirs. Est-ce clair ?

La masse compacte d'étudiants répondit d'un « oui » collectif à son professeur.

- Vous me donnerez ensuite le nom inscrit sur le papier et prendrez le dossier de presse concernant l'heureux élu. Très bien alors voyons voir… Mr Nott, à vous l'honneur. Ne faites pas cette tête mademoiselle Granger, il ne vous bat que d'un quart de point.

Théodore Nott se leva et lança un sourire complice à sa camarade. Hermione et lui s'entendaient parfaitement bien, mais ils étaient en compétition constante pour la meilleure place. La devancer était pour lui une immense fierté.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur et sembla hésiter un instant avant de piocher un papier.

- Faites le bon choix Monsieur Nott, ajouta le professeur Lupin, l'obtention de votre diplôme dépend peut-être du nom que vous piocherez.

Théodore prit une grande inspiration puis tira un papier. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard curieux de ses camarades, lu le nom inscrit et le referma tout aussi vite.

- Je… Monsieur est-ce que je peux changer ? S'il vous plait ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Nott, le jeu est le jeu. Quel nom avez-vous pioché ?

- Blaise Zabini.

La plupart des étudiants lancèrent des regards désolés à Théodore, même s'ils ne pouvaient cacher leur soulagement. Personne ne voulait piocher le nom de Blaise Zabini.

Même le professeur Lupin semblait désolé pour lui.

- Prenez le dossier et…

- Ouais.

Théodore haussa les épaules, attrapa le dossier sur lequel était inscrit « Blaise Zabini » et retourna s'asseoir.

Il était fichu.

.

- Passe-moi une clope Mélizia, s'teuplait ! Demanda Théodore.

La jeune fille sembla surprise un instant puis obtempéra. Théodore l'alluma et toussota.

- Lupin n'a rien voulu entendre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Lupin pense que je peux surmonter de telles difficultés. Et il est trop honnête pour revenir sur ses propres règles. Je suis baisé.

- Ne dis pas ça Théodore. Je suis certaine que tu peux t'en sortir.

- Foutaises Hermione ! On parle de Blaise Zabini. Personne ne peut s'en sortir face à lui. Mais estime toi heureuse, la première place t'es servie sur un plateau !

Théodore attrapa son verre et en but une grande gorgée. Il grimaça. Ce bar faisait des cocktails absolument immondes, mais c'était le seul proche de l'école qui restait à un prix abordable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était même pas heureux d'être en week-end.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, dit-il. J'ai encore un tas de truc à faire.

- Oh Théodore, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- C'est bon Hermione. Je ne vais pas me mettre à chouiner ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais juste rentrer et repensez à tout ça. J'ai besoin de… Laisse tomber. On se voit plus tard. Passe le bonjour à Ron.

Théodore déposa un billet sur la table, salua ses camarades, attrapa son sac et quitta le bar. Il savait exactement comment clore une discussion avec Hermione. Il suffisait de lui parler de son petit ami et elle se mettait à sourire niaisement, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Conneries.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro et pensa une énième fois à son projet de fin d'études.

Quelle merde !

Cela remettait en question tous ses projets. Il comptait juste obtenir son putain de diplôme, voir un de ses premiers articles publié dans un journal et quitter son minuscule studio. A la place, il allait devoir écrire sur un stupide créateur imbu de sa personne et trouver un moyen de financer une nouvelle année dans son école de journalisme.

C'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Bien sûr, il était conscient de ne pas être l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète, mais de là à piocher le nom de Blaise Zabini. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter ça ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ce type avait-il donné son accord pour que des étudiants en journalisme rédigent un article sur lui ? Il devait très certainement détester les étudiants. Il détestait tout le monde de toute façon.

Quel con.

* * *

- Neville, je suis rentré ! S'exclama Théodore.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain, viens voir ! Lui répondit son colocataire.

Théodore déposa ses affaires sur le canapé bousillé qui lui servait également de lit et partit à la rencontre de Neville.

Ce dernier se trouvait en effet dans la salle de bain et s'occupait vraisemblablement d'une plante qu'il avait installée dans la cabine de douche.

- Tu fais chier Neville, je refuse de me laver encore une fois avec une de tes plantes !

- Arrêtes un peu de râler, je l'emporterais à la serre ce soir de toute façon. Regarde.

Théodore se pencha au-dessus de Neville et regarda vaguement la plante dont son colocataire s'occupait. Elle avait l'air des plus banales, mais devait renfermer quelque chose de spécial étant donné l'intérêt que l'étudiant en botanique lui portait.

Théodore sourit. Neville était un grand malade.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait vu, l'étudiant en botanique avait mis une annonce dans un journal étudiant pour trouver un colocataire. Il avait précisé que la personne en question devrait aimer les plantes. Théodore avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant paumé qui faisait pousser de la marijuana, mais l'appartement était bien situé et le loyer pas trop cher alors il y était allé quand même. Une fois sur place, il avait été surpris de trouver ce bonhomme un peu paumé qui disposait de plus de plantes que de meubles et qui parlait des fleurs d'une façon quasi-amoureuse. Théodore avait posé ses valises deux jours plus tard et il n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

- Tu es là ce soir ? Demanda Théodore.

- Bah si tu reçois quelqu'un je peux rester un peu plus longtemps à la serre, mais j'apprécierais tout autant de dormir dans mon lit.

- Je comptais plutôt faire en sorte de me réveiller avec une bonne gueule de bois demain matin. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

- On fête quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est même plutôt l'inverse.

Neville lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Ton projet de fin d'année ?

- Ouais.

- Bon, je dépose quelques fleurs à la serre et je reviens. Je suis à sec mais je peux sans doute trouver une bouteille de Whisky pas trop cher, ça te va ?

- Ok. J'appellerais le livreur japonais.

- Ca me va.

- Bien. Alors maintenant vire ta putain de plante que je puisse me laver.

Neville rigola et attrapa sa plante avant d'enfiler une veste et de quitter l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte.

Théodore se déshabilla et fila sous la douche.

De longues minutes plus tard, une fois lavé et vêtu de vêtements propres, il se servit un verre d'un vin bon marché qui trainait dans l'appartement, appela le livreur de sushi, s'installa sur le canapé et sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac.

Machinalement, il tapa le nom de Blaise Zabini dans le moteur de recherche. Il cliqua sur un site au hasard et se laissa porter par les mots qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux...

.

« **BLAISE ZABINI, PERE ? **

_C'est un nouveau scandale qui salit depuis quelques jours le nom de Blaise Zabini, le jeune créateur que l'on ne présente plus. En effet, mercredi matin une jeune mannequin du nom de Karen Bart annonçait à la presse qu'elle mettait sa carrière en pause suite à une grossesse. D'après ses dires, le père de son futur enfant ne serait autre que Blaise Zabini. « Nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'un défilé à Milan et nous avons passé quelques nuits torrides ensemble, il me jurait des tas de choses, mais maintenant qu'il est question d'assumer sa paternité, il n'y a plus personne » disait alors la jeune femme. Quand on l'a interrogé, Mr Zabini a simplement répondu : « Si j'étais vraiment le père de tous ses enfants, je pourrais sans problème organiser un tournoi de football ». Rappelons que ce n'est pas le premier scandale de ce genre qui touche le créateur depuis le début de l'année._ »

.

« **L'HOMME DONT LE TALENT N'A D'EGAL QUE SON ARROGANCE**

_Jeudi dernier se déroulait à Londres un défilé pour la collection printemps-été du nouveau créateur en vogue, Blaise Zabini. Si les critiques tombent d'accord sur le talent du jeune homme – rappelons qu'il n'a que 26 ans – ils ont également trouvé un terrain d'entente concernant la critique de l'arrogance du jeune homme. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est un de ses premiers défilés et il est arrivé avec plus de deux heures de retard à la conférence de presse. Il n'a répondu que succinctement à nos questions et est partit moins de trente minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il en a eu assez. C'est un réel manque de respect » nous déclarait Elisa Porter, journaliste pour le magazine Vogue. « Il a du talent, sans aucun doute, mais il ne passera bientôt plus les portes tellement il a la grosse tête » ajoute Brice Crosne, un intervenant local, « je ne parviens pas à croire qu'un homme aussi talentueux soit aussi désagréable ». Quant à l'intéressé ? Il a simplement refusé de répondre à nos questions, nous offrant à la place un magnifique doigt d'honneur ! _»

.

« **QUI EST VRAIMENT BLAISE ZABINI ?**

_[…]_

_**J. :**__ Vous avez conscience, naturellement d'avoir très mauvaise réputation dans la presse, comment gérez-vous cette situation ?_

_**B.Z. :**__ (rires) Evidemment que j'en ai conscience, mais que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Je n'aime pas les journalistes. Ils cherchent toujours des tas de choses là où il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? Mon travail reste le même. On est censé s'intéresser à mes créations, pas à l'endroit où je peux bien fourrer ma queue !_

_**J. :**__ Si vous n'aimez pas les journalistes, pourquoi continuez-vous d'accepter des interviews ?_

_**B.Z. :**__ Quelle question stupide ! Pour le fric évidemment. Je suis payé pour parler à des couillons – ne le prenez pas pour vous – qui se contentent de recopier ce que je dis pour que d'autres couillons les publient dans leurs journaux. La vraie question est pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ?_

_**J. :**__ Malgré ça est-ce que vous n'aimeriez pas que vos frasques ne fassent plus la une des magazines mais qu'on parle plutôt de votre talent ?_

_**B.Z. :**__ Je trouve que vos questions sont un peu toujours les mêmes. Vous êtes un putain de mauvais journaliste. Mais ne le prenez pas mal hein ! On parle de mes frasques parce que c'est ce qui fait bander les gens. Des gens stupides qui ne s'intéressent qu'à la vie des autres parce que la leur est une pure merde. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tous ces abrutis rêveraient d'être à ma place._ »

.

« **INCIDENT DANS UN HOTEL PARISIEN**

_Samedi dernier c'est la police qui a ramené Blaise Zabini chez lui après que ce dernier ait, pris d'un excès de colère, briser une des vitres de l'Hôtel xxx à Paris et frappé violemment un homme au visage. La victime a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche mais ne souhaite pas, à la surprise générale, porter plainte contre le jeune créateur de talent. « En plus d'être arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne, cet homme est violent. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on lui porte tout cet intérêt », nous déclarait une femme témoin de la scène._ »

.

Théodore fut tiré de sa lecture par Neville ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as l'air bien concentré, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, répondit Théodore en posant son ordinateur sur le côté. Je vais sortir des verres. On n'a qu'à prendre l'apéro, le repas ne devrait plus tarder.

.

- Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état ? Demanda Neville un repas et de nombreux verres plus tard.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Hein ?

- C'est le nom que j'ai pioché pour mon projet de fin d'étude. Blaise Zabini.

- Tu vas dire que j'exagère, mais…

- On a tous piocher un nom. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Quelle connerie ! On doit rédiger un article et le meilleur d'entre nous sera publié dans un magazine. Et Blaise Zabini est l'un des pires connards que l'humanité n'ait jamais porté.

- Mais encore ?

- Viens voir.

Théodore posa son ordinateur sur les genoux de son colocataire et lui laissa le temps de lire.

- Il a l'air…

- D'être un connard fini ? Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je pense.

- Mais il… Enfin il a l'air de détester les journalistes, comment son nom s'est-il retrouvé sur le bout de papier que tu as pioché ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien Neville, mais ça remet sérieusement en question mes projets. Comment veux-tu que j'écrive quoi que ce soit sur un type aussi… Enfin tu sais un… Un type dans ce goût-là quoi !

- Et il ressemble à quoi ton créateur détestable ?

Théodore haussa les épaules et lança une recherche image. Le visage souriant de Blaise Zabini apparut sous ses yeux et Théodore comprit un instant comment il avait pu faire craquer un aussi grand nombre de mannequins.

Il avait le pouvoir, le talent et putain il était bandant.

Dommage qu'il soit aussi con.

- Il est pas mal du tout ! Déclara Neville. Enfin je suppose que pour un mec il… Non ?

- Bof, il est pas mal, ouais, pas mon genre, répondit Théodore, de mauvaise foi.

- Pas ton genre ? Mais ce type c'est le genre de tout le monde, tu l'as regardé ? Je comprends que toutes ces cocottes craquent sur lui !

- Ca ne change rien. Je ne suis même pas une fille, alors même en passant sous le bureau je n'obtiendrais pas de travail correct !

- Qui sait, peut-être que les petits élèves en journalisme, c'est son truc…, se moqua Neville.

- C'est ça ! Te fous pas de moi Neville !

- Tu sais Théo, j'pense que…, j'ai surement trop bu, mais j'pense vraiment que ça peut être un très bon exercice. Après tout, plus tard tu seras certainement amené à travailler sur des cas plus complexes que celui d'un petit con prétentieux et nombriliste. Tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme un entrainement.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est juste que… J'ai vraiment envie de me lancer. De quitter l'école. De faire mes premières piges et gagner une misère mais n'en n'avoir rien à foutre parce que je publierais dans un journal. J'ai envie de voyager, d'avancer. De prouver à mon père que…

Théodore se tut.

- Tu sais Théo, ici c'est chez toi autant que chez moi et si tu dois étudier pendant encore un an, tu seras le bienvenue ici. T'es plutôt pas trop nul comme coloc' et puis je sais que j'aurais un mal fou à trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Mais si tu veux vraiment partir, tu as juste à t'en donner les moyens et à botter le cul de ton Blaise-je-suis-un-gros-con-Zabini ! Et je sais que si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi ! Et nous allons nous arrêter là parce que sinon ça va virer au mélodramatique et personne ne veut de ça pas vrai ?

- T'as raison ouais. Je risquerais d'en profiter pour te tripoter en plus ! Répondit Théodore qui semblait enfin retrouver le sourire.

- Petit con. Qui te fait croire que je te laisserais faire ?

- Tu fantasmes sur moi depuis le premier jour.

Neville ricana.

- C'est ça ! Bon maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller me coucher pour pouvoir rêver de toi tranquillement.

- Ouais bah fais pas trop de bruit en te branlant !

- Va te faire foutre ! S'exclama Neville en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Hé Neville… Merci, déclara doucement Théodore.

- C'est normal, ça sert à ça les amis.

Neville lui sourit avant de partir se coucher.

Une fois seul, Théo se perdit un long moment dans ses pensées puis, il lança un dernier regard aux photos de Blaise Zabini et se coucha, lui aussi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Théodore avait un mal de tête insupportable. Après avoir mis un cachet effervescent d'aspirine dans un grand verre d'eau il attrapa son téléphone portable et écouta ses messages.

« _Théo c'est moi, quand j'suis parti tu dormais et j'ai pas voulu te réveiller même si à cause de toi je vais travailler dans un drôle d'état. J'espère que tu as la gueule de bois de tes rêves. Je resterais tard à la serre ce soir. Bonne journée. _»

.

« _Théodore ? C'est Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches il est déjà 13 heures, j'espère que tu ne dors pas encore ! Bon, j'ai parlé avec Ron et devine quoi ? Sa sœur, celle qui travaille dans le maquillage, et bah elle travaille pour Zabini ! C'est fou ça, non ? Appelle-moi dans la journée. Je t'embrasse !_ »

.

Agacé, Théodore but son verre d'aspirine d'une traite, éteignit son téléphone et décida que passer la journée à dormir pouvait sans aucun doute être une très très bonne idée.

Il se recoucha.

* * *

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, déclara Théo en entrant dans la salle. Problème de métro.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Nott, asseyez-vous je vous prie, répondit le professeur Lupin en souriant. Le cours vient juste de commencer.

Théo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il tenta d'ignorer Hermione, il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages de tout le week-end. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il ne voulait pas de son aide.

- Bien, alors où en étions-nous ? Reprit Lupin. Ah oui ! Donc, j'ai communiqué vos coordonnées aux différentes personnes avec qui vous allez travailler. On devrait vous contacter d'ici peu, si ce n'est déjà fait. Vous êtes en total autonomie, c'est à vous de gérer votre temps de travail. Je vous rappelle, cependant que vous devrez travailler dans le respect le plus total des professionnels avec qui vous serez en contact et ne pas gêner leur propre travail, évidemment.

Certains, au premier rang, prenaient des notes. Lui préférait réfléchir. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain. A neuf heures trente. Précise. La dame qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait paru gentille, quoi qu'un peu désolé pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore parlé directement à Blaise Zabini et il en était plutôt content.

- Gérer bien votre temps aussi, continuait le professeur Lupin. Vous avez un mois. C'est à la fois très long et terriblement court. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez que très peu de contrainte. Cet article doit vraiment représenter votre façon de voir le journalisme. Il doit représenter les trois ans que vous avez passés ici et toutes les choses que vous y avez appris. Et n'oubliez pas, vous allez être confronté à un vrai public, pas seulement à l'avis de vos professeurs.

Un vrai public. Théodore aurait pu avoir une érection rien qu'à se l'entendre dire. Des personnes lambda allaient peut-être lire son article.

Une double page.

Et l'apprécier.

Trouver qu'il avait du talent.

Admirer son travail.

Le bonheur.

Il avait vendu un ou deux papiers pour des journaux locaux. Il avait couvert des évènements stupides comme « Le pique-nique annuel des retraités ». Offrons leur un dernier repas gratuit à ces gens quasi-morts. Neville et lui avaient découpés l'article et il était accroché sur le mur de leur appartement. Un trophée.

Néanmoins, peu des jeunes gens présents dans ce cours ne savaient vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Et tout le challenge était là. Une des filles qui partageaient son cours, dont il avait oublié le visage et nom, publiait une page horoscope dans un mensuel. Théodore trouvait qu'elle avait le profil même du journaliste raté, mais il ne disait rien et faisait semblant d'être impressionné quand elle en parlait.

- Evidemment si vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez comment me joindre, je serais à votre disposition. Ne vous mettez pas trop la pression et surtout amusez-vous. Rappelez-vous que pour que quelqu'un trouve votre travail intéressant, il est important que vous-même trouviez ce que vous faites intéressant. Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez mais…

* * *

- Waouh tu nous as sorti le grand jeu ! S'exclama Neville en regardant Théodore se préparer à partir.

- Quoi, ça fait trop c'est ça ? C'est la chemise ? Tu crois que je dois l'enlever ?

- Non, non, non. Tu es très bien comme ça. Si je n'aimais pas autant les femmes, je…

Théo sourit à peine.

- Pas d'humeur ce matin ?

- Je suis pathétique Neville. Je stress à mort. Je sais que ce type est… Disons que je sais que ma journée risque d'être longue et insupportable et pourtant je suis une vraie boule de nerf. C'est dans ces moments que j'aimerais que tu fasses pousser de la Marijuana !

- Je peux toujours me lancer. On aurait peut-être à manger tous les soirs avec l'argent du trafic.

Théodore ricana.

- Crétin ! Lança-t-il. Bon, je vais y aller. Si jamais je survie à cette journée, nous nous verrons peut-être ce soir.

- Hé Théo ! L'alpaga Neville juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. Tu sais, tu te fais tout un cinéma, mais ça va peut-être bien se passer. Essaye d'arriver sans idée préconçues. C'est mieux.

- Ouais, j'y penserais.

- Vous allez peut-être très bien vous entendre !

- Réveille-toi Neville !

Et le jeune homme quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Dans sa poche il y avait un petit papier avec l'adresse indiquée. Théodore l'avait mis là juste après l'appel qu'il avait reçu. Il n'avait pas voulu le perdre ou l'oublier. Il regarda sa montre, il avait le temps. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Certainement des restes de son éducation stricte et de son côté « Premier de la classe ».

.

En sortant du métro un peu plus loin, Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

Il n'était pas trop mal.

Quand il était plus petit et que sa mère choisissait encore ses habits elle lui disait toujours : « Peu importe la situation Théodore, rappelle-toi toujours que lorsqu'il porte une chemine, un homme ne peut que réussir ce qu'il entreprend, tu comprends ? ». A l'époque, le petit garçon qu'il était hochait la tête en souriant, tout en se disant que de toute façon elle serait toujours là pour le lui répéter.

Est-ce qu'à cette époque elle savait déjà pour le cancer ?

Aucune idée.

Parfois sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Et d'autres fois il se disait qu'elle était mieux là où elle était après tout.

Il chassa ses souvenirs en fermant les yeux très forts et reprit son chemin.

Une fois arrivé devant l'adresse indiquée, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

Il aurait dû fumer avant, se dit-il en sentant ses mains devenir moites.

- Oui ? Demanda une dame grassouillette en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour Madame. Je suis Théodore Nott. C'est moi l'étudiant en journalisme. Je ne sais pas si c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone… Je sais que je suis un peu en avance mais…

- Trop d'information d'un coup. Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher Luna.

- Merci.

Machinalement, il lissa sa chemise du plat de la main.

- Bonjour Théodore Nott, lança une voix qui lui sembla chantante.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Luna Lovegood. Mais appelle-moi juste Luna. Je suis l'assistante de Blaise. Mon travail consiste à regarder ses dessins et à lui dire que je trouve ça génial. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Oh mais je t'en prie, entre.

- Merci, euh… Luna.

- Allez, suis-moi.

Pour un début, Théodore trouva que les choses auraient pu être bien pires. Ils passèrent devant deux gros gorilles qui contrôlèrent son identité et fouillèrent son sac avant de lui donner un badge sur lequel était marqué « Invité ».

- Désolé pour le côté formel hein, lui dit doucement Luna, mais on ne sait jamais sur quel taré on peut tomber. Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas agressé le vrai Théodore Nott pour te faire passer pour lui et poser une bombe dans le studio ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas fait ça…

- Je sais bien, tu es trop mignon pour ça. Mais eux deux, rien ne les attendri.

Une autre femme s'avança vers eux. Elle était immensément grande et avait de longs cheveux noirs.

- Bonjour, je suis Iris, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone.

- Oh, bonjour ! Répondit Théodore avec empressement en lui serrant la main.

- Vous êtes… Tellement jeune.

Théodore la regarda avec de grands yeux. Tellement jeune ? Comme « vous êtes trop jeune pour souffrir autant » ? « Vous êtes si jeune qu'il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous » ? « Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps » ?

- C'est le principe des étudiants, en général, répondit-il assez froidement, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

- Je l'aime bien, décréta Luna en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour le décoiffer. Comme un enfant. Est-ce que tu sais si Blaise est occupé ?

- Blaise est toujours occupé, répondit Iris. Il est là-bas avec une jeune fille qui a décidé de se teindre les cheveux sans lui en parler alors qu'elle doit poser avec une de ses créations dans trois jours. Je crois qu'il est énervé.

- Je… Je peux attendre, bégaya Théodore qui se sentit immédiatement stupide.

- Mais non, viens, il ne mord pas !

Théodore était dubitatif.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira plus loin.

Plus ils approchaient, plus il entendait des cris.

Plus il entendait des cris, plus il avait peur.

- C'est lui, là-bas ! Lui dit Luna en lui montrant le responsable de tous ces cris, un peu plus loin.

Théodore déglutit. Zabini était là. Grand. Imposant. Plein de prestance. Une cigarette à la main et les traits tirés. Devant lui une jeune fille avec les cheveux noirs sanglottait.

Il entendit, en vrac les mots : Blond, désastre, moche, catastrophe, confiance, noir, gâchis et quelque chose à propos d'un agent qu'on emmerdait.

Soudain Zabini s'arrêta et regarda dans sa direction. Il le détailla de la tête au pied et Théodore trouva son regard gênant. Insistant. Perçant. Blaise demanda au mannequin de disparaitre d'un signe de main et s'avança vers Théo et Luna.

- Alors c'est vous Théophile quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise Zabini en le regardant de haut en bas une nouvelle fois.

- Euh… Théodore, Théodore Nott. Je suis l'élève en…

- Oui c'est bien ce que je disais ! Bon et bien bougez un peu, on pourrait vous prendre pour une plante. Posez vos affaires dans un endroit où vous serez sûr qu'elles ne gêneront personne. Si vous ne trouvez pas un tel endroit, et bien gardez les sur vous, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et surtout ne trainez pas dans mes pattes. Maintenant, circulez, j'ai des choses à régler !

Théodore le regarda partir sa cigarette à la bouche désormais et criant des ordres à droite à gauche, tandis que la fille aux cheveux noirs le bousculait, le visage couvert de larmes.

Le prochain mois allait être très, très long…

* * *

A suivre…


	2. Les apparences sont trompeuses

**BLACK JESUS**

**Posté le :**_** 06 Mai 2013**_

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de mon petit bébé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. On comprend un peu mieux Blaise. Théodore est un peu torturé (Même si c'est pour son bien). & tout plein d'autres trucs que je vous laisse découvrir.

J'ai été énormément surprise par le nombre de review que j'ai reçu pour le premier chapitre et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que certains d'entre vous m'ont suivi jusqu'ici alors que le Zabnott (ou Blaisodore) n'est pas du tout leur fandom. Merci du fin fond de mon petit cœur, et continuez comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas me rendre plus heureuse.

Ceci dit, assez de Blabla. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en paix. Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

Les apparences sont trompeuses.

* * *

Robe bleue. Talons hauts. Cheveux attachés. Grandes boucles d'oreilles.

- Bonjour Théodore. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Luna. Bien et toi ?

Une photo. Deux. Un croquis.

.

Short en jean. Chemise. Tresse. Rouge à lèvre flash. Parfum d'homme.

- Salut Théo.

- Salut Luna.

Un fou rire. Trois photos. Cinq. Quatre cafés. Sept cigarettes. A deux. Même métro, le soir.

.

Pull d'homme. Gris. Trop grand. Collants roses. Converses. Multitude de bracelets.

- Vite, viens t'asseoir. Ils nous projettent les photos de la dernière séance de photo.

- Excuse-moi, problème de métro.

- Je sais ce que c'est.

Dix-sept photos. Une discussion avec un russe. Une bière. Des embrassades. Un signe de main. Faire mine de courir derrière le métro comme après le train qui emporte loin de nous celle qu'on aime.

* * *

Trois jours. Soixante-douze heures. Quatre mille trois cent vingt minutes. Deux cent cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes. Et plus un seul mot échangé avec Zabini.

- Tu crois qu'il sait que pour écrire un article sur lui, je dois lui parler ? Demanda Théodore en croquant dans son sandwich.

- Je pense, oui, répondit Luna.

- Je pense aussi. Peut-être qu'il le fait exprès. Peut-être qu'il sait ce que ça représente pour moi et qu'il fait exprès de m'éviter pour me faire échouer.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu toi quand même.

- Mais Luna je… Je n'ai rien contre le monde de la mode ok ? Même si c'est pas vraiment mon élément, je trouve ça plutôt sympa et je t'apprécie, mais juste… J'veux dire c'est pas pour ça que j'suis venu.

- Bah vas le voir, déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules. Dis-lui que tu aimerais lui parler. Il ne va pas te manger.

- Rien n'est moins sûr !

La jeune femme pouffa puis commença à se rouler une cigarette.

- Dis-moi Luna, comment tu l'as trouvé toi la première fois que tu l'as vu ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Alluma sa cigarette.

- Blaise ? Je l'ai trouvé génial. C'était il y a quatre ans. J'avais à peine dix-huit ans. Je sortais avec un type qui faisait de la moto et qui me répétait tout le temps que je pourrais devenir mannequin. A cause de mes cheveux. Alors on est monté à Paris et j'ai passé quelques castings. Un jour je me suis retrouvé dans les bureaux de Blaise. Il était encore un tout jeune créateur, personne ne le connaissait. Je m'en foutais un peu, je commençais à me rendre compte que mannequin c'est pas un métier pour moi. J'aime trop les hamburgers. Et le tiramisu. Mais Blaise avait l'air très intéressé par moi. Il m'a carrément fait du rentre-dedans en fait. Et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

- Vous avez… ?

Luna hocha la tête.

- Oui. On a couché ensemble et… Le lendemain matin il m'a avoué un truc. Il m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec moi parce qu'il aimait la robe que je portais. Je… J'étais à poil dans son lit et il m'a dit ça, la clope au bec. Je me souviens c'était un truc comme « Traite moi de connard si tu veux, mais elle vient d'où cette robe ? »

- C'est dingue…

- Je lui aie dit que je l'avais fait moi-même, le temps est passé et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quitté.

- Vous êtes euh… Sorti ensemble ?

Luna pouffa.

- Oh non. On n'a même plus jamais eu aucun rapport rapproché. Au début Iris ne m'aimait pas. Parce que je n'étais pas qualifiée. Et qu'elle pensait que je couchais pour réussir. Mais Blaise, lui, a toujours cru en moi. Je n'avais aucun diplôme, aucune expérience. J'étais juste une campagnarde un peu paumée à Paris qui aimait créer des vêtements pour ses potes hippies. J'ai baissé les bras parfois, mais il a toujours su me remonter le moral. On ne se parle pas beaucoup lui et moi, mais souvent il demande au cuisinier de faire de la tarte à la rhubarbe. J'adore ça. Il cherche à me faire plaisir et rien que pour ça, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Théodore eut presque la sensation que Blaise Zabini était quelqu'un de bien.

.

* * *

.

- Réunion, annonça Iris en passant devant Luna et Théodore plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme, qui griffonait quelques mots sur son calepin ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête et souhaita bonne chance à Luna.

- Tu viens aussi, déclara Iris. Blaise a demandé à ce que, je cite « Même le mioche en école de journalisme ramène ses miches ».

Théodore, surpris, sembla hésiter, mais Luna attrapa sa main et le traina derrière elle.

Une fois dans la salle de réunion, il observa Blaise Zabini. Il paraissait tendu, fatigué, énervé. Il fumait frénétiquement une énième cigarette en regardant ses employés arriver.

- Soyons synthétiques et réactifs. J'ai eu le photographe au téléphone, séance photo avancée à demain en Normandie. Départ à six heures. Il me faut une habilleuse, une coiffeuse, une maquilleuse. C'est Krys le mannequin, elle sera déjà quasiment prête. Il faut préparer les tenues ce soir. Et Iris, il faut que tu me fasses un gros chèque. Je sais que certains d'entre vous avaient prévu un week-end de folie, oubliez. De toute façon vous êtes trop mal payés pour prévoir quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

Théodore observait la scène bouche-bée. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait assisté à aucune réunion, de peur de ne pas être à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière. Tout un tas de personne prenait des notes. On courrait dans tous les sens. On semblait surpris. Perplexe. En colère. Deçu.

Blaise fouilla dans les papiers posés devant lui.

- Il me faut Laureen, Ginny, Cassandra, Pierre, Steph, Iris…

Les intéressés commencèrent à s'agiter. La sœur de Ron, Ginny, paraissait particulièrement heureuse. Depuis qu'il était là, Théodore avait rarement eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle paraissait bien différente de Ron qu'il avait rencontré une ou deux fois. Beaucoup plus prétentieuse. Moins agréable. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par Blaise de toute façon. Encore une qu'il allait mettre dans son lit sans le moindre problème. Peut-être même était-ce déjà fait. Peut-être qu'elle était sa maitresse officielle. Et que dans quelques temps elle donnerait naissance à un énième héritier Zabini. Si elle pouvait le faire avant la fin du mois, ça l'arrangerait. Il aurait un sujet d'article. Théodore chassa cette idée. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

- Vous, Théotruc, déclara Blaise en le pointant du doigt. Vous n'avez rien de prévu demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… je…Demain ? Non. Enfin…

- Très bien. Soyez-là pour 5h30. Pas de retard. Vous pourrez toujours vous rendre utile. Enfin, je suppose…

- Euh oui. D'accord. Très bien.

- Bah respirez un coup, je ne vais pas vous bouffer. Je les préfère un peu moins chétif !

Théodore rougit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, la tête baissée. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se laisser faire. En général, il arrivait toujours plus ou moins à se faire respecter par quelques piques bien placés, mais cette fois il restait sans voix. Il laissait même Zabini l'appeler « Théotruc ». Conneries !

- Bon circulez. Nous mettrons les choses au point plus tard dans la soirée. Vous êtes sans doute payer à ne rien faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, et certainement pas le mien.

Blaise ramassa ses papiers et parti en claquant la porte.

- Ca va nous faire sacrément tôt ça 5h30, murmura Théodore.

- Non, ça va te faire tôt Théo. Je ne viens pas.

- T-tu ne viens pas ?

- Jamais le samedi. Je... J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Désolé.

- D'autres choses à faire ?

- Un jour, je te raconterais. Le samedi c'est ma journée. Mais je penserais fort à toi. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me lèverais pas beaucoup plus tard que toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et juste avant de quitter la pièce, ajouta :

- Tu as raison, parfois Blaise est un vrai connard, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

.

* * *

.

- Oh tu es encore de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, marmonna Neville sans lever la tête de son livre lorsqu'il entendit son colocataire rentrer.

- J'en ai ras le bol. Je vais tuer ce stupide créateur en carton et je finirai mes jours en prison. Il veut me pousser à bout, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte Théodore, soit tu es plus explicite, soit tu me laisses travailler.

- Pas grave.

Théodore se dirigea vers le frigo et en sorti une bière. Il la décapsula avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé.

Neville restait impassible.

- Je pars en Normandie demain matin.

- Vraiment ? C'est ton super patron qui te paye un week-end ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était un enculé de première.

- Oui, voilà, tu as tout compris. Le grand et magnifique Blaise Zabini fait preuve de générosité.

- Tu as déjà commencé à travailler ton article ? Demanda Neville, ignorant volontairement le ton sarcastique de son ami.

- Pour ça il faudrait encore qu'il m'adresse la parole.

- Peut-être que le bord de mer va le décoincer.

- Tu parles !

- Ne pars pas pessimiste, essaye de voir le bon côté des choses.

- Va te faire foutre avec ça. Il n'y a pas de bon côté. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Ne sois pas pessimiste, ne te sens pas persécuter Théodore. Il n'est peut-être pas si méchant ce type. Tu vas y arriver. Vous m'emmerdez ! Occupe-toi de tes putains de plantes et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Toi va te faire foutre, ça te détendra surement un peu, répondit Neville en fermant violemment son livre.

Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.

- Neville attend, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d…

Mais Neville était déjà parti.

- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

Théodore donna stupidement un coup de poing dans le mur se trouvant devant lui.

- Aïe ! Putain.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et parcouru son répertoire. Clay. Il ferait l'affaire.

Le moins doué, mais le plus facile.

- Clay, c'est Théo… Ouais et toi ?... Oui… Dis-moi tu fais un truc ce soir ?... Tu passes ?... Ok, à tout à l'heure… Magne-toi.

Théodore mit sa veste et descendit au tabac au coin de sa rue acheter un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. En remontant il se décapsula une seconde bière.

.

Tout le monde déteste le bruit que fait un réveil lorsqu'il sonne. On a tendance à le détester encore plus lorsqu'on la nuit a été courte. Ou lorsqu'on a bu la veille. Ou lorsqu'on ignore qui est la personne allongée à ses côtés.

Clay. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au juste d'appeler ce crétin la veille ?

- Lève-toi, maugréa Théodore.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 4h30. Magne-toi.

- T'es malade, on est samedi.

- Je bosse.

- Va bosser, je t'attendrai à poil dans ton lit ce soir.

- Lève-toi, bordel.

Théodore se glissa hors du lit et fila sous la douche.

La veille, Clay, un de ses ex petit-ami, si l'on considérait que Clay avait été à cette place un jour, était venu lui rendre visite.

Du sexe sauvage. Sans un mot. Presque même sans un regard. Sans le moindre geste d'affection. Du sexe pour du sexe. Pour faire passer la colère. Pour oublier ce qui n'allait pas. Pour passer le temps. Pour prendre enfin un peu de plaisir. Pour sentir un corps nu collé au sien. Pour éloigner Zabini et le putain d'article qu'il devait écrire sur lui.

Griffer. Mordiller. Pincer. Lécher. Sucer. Baiser.

- Prend tes affaires et casse-toi, déclara Théodore en lui balançant ses vêtements au visage.

- T'es vraiment un malade, grogna le fameux Clay. T'as de la chance que j'aime ton petit cul.

Les doigts de Théodore se crispèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je t'ai dit de prendre tes affaires et de rentrer chez toi. Maintenant !

- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois que tu veux baiser, oublies-moi ! Espèce de taré.

Une fois seul, Théodore sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il se sentait souillé par sa propre connerie. S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait pris une autre douche. Et peut-être même qu'il aurait pleuré. A la place il glissa son téléphone portable et son nouveau paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son jean, enfila une veste et quitta l'appartement.

.

* * *

.

Théodore était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Sans doute aurait-il dû chercher à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres que Luna. Il se serait sentit moins seul ce matin-là. Et moins con.

Il était 5h30 et tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens. On remplissait des voitures. Un minibus.

Seule une personne semblait aussi paumée que lui. Une femme. La vingtaine. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Les cheveux courts. Blonds. Presque blancs. Elle portait une robe rouge, des talons vertigineux et une veste en jean. Elle était belle. Et surtout, elle avait réussi à trouver du café quelque part.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Oh, mais vous êtes nouveau, non ? Blaise change très rarement d'équipe, mais à part si je me trompe je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu.

- Non, je suis étudiant en école de journalisme. Je dois écrire un article sur…

- Sur Blaise, le coupa-t-elle. Mais oui, évidemment. Il m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes Théodore c'est ça ? Je suis Krystel. Tout le monde m'appelle Krys.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je ne voudrais pas paraître intéressé mais savez-vous où je peux trouvez du café ?

Elle rit.

- Sur la grande table, à l'intérieur. Iris en a prévu des litres, comme à chaque fois.

Théodore alla à l'endroit indiqué et se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment tache ici. Alors que tout le monde continuait à s'afférer, il restait juste planté là à attendre que le temps passe. Aucune trace de Zabini. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. En plus il était encore trop tôt pour une cigarette – il n'était qu'un novice après tout. Et surtout, il était en train de se demander si cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

- Vous en fait une tête Théotruc., Maman ne vous a pas bordé assez tôt pour que vous fassiez une nuit de 8H ?

Théodore sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, s'emporta le jeune homme. Et mon prénom est Théodore.

Il voulut ravaler ses paroles dès qu'elles furent sorties de sa bouche. Mais il était trop tard. Impulsivité stupide. A la place il sortit du studio et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Il n'était peut-être pas si tôt pour une clope finalement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait un peu trop tendance à dire à des gens d'aller se faire foutre ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'il devait aller s'excuser ? Parler de la pression, de l'article qui n'avance pas, du manque de sommeil, de la dispute avec Neville, de la connerie avec Clay ?

- En voiture, s'exclama Blaise à peine quelques minutes plus tard, sortant lui aussi du studio. Vous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Théodore, vous venez avec moi dans la voiture.

Théodore hocha la tête. Disons qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier.

.

Blaise conduisait comme un malade, et le silence entre eux deux commençait à devenir oppressant.

Théodore se rappela d'un vieux cours qu'il avait eu à propos des interviews. Son professeur – Mr Black – leur avait expliqué que le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir indemne, lors d'une interview un peu sportive, était d'aller dans le sens de la personne à qui les questions étaient destinées. « Cette vieille cougar s'expose seins-nus à Saint-Barth et trouve que vous êtes indiscrets en lui demandant si elle va se marier avec ce type qu'elle trimballe à son bras depuis 15 ans ? Excusez-vous et reprenez. Parfois un manque de réponse est encore plus significatif ! Et les excuses flattent. Notez-le. »

- Je… Je voulais m'excusez pour tout à l'heure, déclara Théodore, trop pris par le doute pour paraitre vraiment crédible.

- Et moi qui commençais à croire que t'en avais dans le pantalon. Passe-moi une clope. Dans la boite à gant.

Théodore obtempéra. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. En fait j'en ai même rien à foutre de toi, même si parfois tu me sembles utile en tant que larbin…

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. J'aime juste pas qu'on parle d'elle. D'habitude je ne suis pas si impulsif. Et puis, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée alors qu'il n'était même pas 7 heures du matin, Théodore voulu ravaler ses paroles. Pourquoi venait-il de lui dire ça ?

- Impulsif hein ? Et si je recommençais, avec un peu de self-control, tu m'dirais quoi ?

Théodore fit mine de réfléchir pendant que Blaise fumait, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

- La même chose surement.

- Dis-le.

- Je vous… J-je vous dirais d'aller vous faire foutre…

- J'aime ça, répondit Blaise en riant.

Putain pensa le jeune étudiant. Ce type était un taré.

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ?

- Pardon ? Pour mériter quoi ?

- Pour avoir hériter de mon nom pour ton projet de fin d'année. T'es quoi, le cancre de ta promo ?

- Mauvais karma, lui dit Théodore qui commençait à retrouver ses moyens. J'ai été le premier à piocher un nom. J'ai la meilleure moyenne.

Blaise siffla.

- Bah putain, ils ne m'ont pas envoyé n'importe qui.

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui non plus…

- On change de stratégie. On passe de « Va te faire foutre sale con » à « vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui… », S'exclama Blaise en imitant la voix de Théodore.

- Je ne vous ai pas traité de con.

- Tu le penses tout fort depuis ton arrivée. Chacun des regards que tu poses sur moi hurle « Sale con ! »

- J-je… Je ne…

- J'men fou tu sais. Tout un tas de gens pensent que je suis un sale con. Mais j'leur mets bien profond parce que je réussis malgré ça. Dis-moi ils ont eu quoi les autres ? Un ex-candidat de télé-réalité reconverti dans l'humanitaire ? Un chef-cuistot à la tête énorme et joviale ? Une femme politique qui s'oppose à toutes les réformes qui bousculent son quotidien de bourgeoise mal baisée ? Une institutrice qui a sorti un livre pour rendre les enfants encore plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont déjà ?

Blaise marqua une pause et Théodore remarqua qu'à quelques détails près, il avait vu juste.

- Je ne considère pas que j'ai fait des trucs de dingue dans la vie. J'ai jamais sauvé la vie de personne, je ne donne pas mon fric à des associations caritatives et j'crois même que j'ai jamais donné mon sang. Mais au moins, je ne vends pas mon cul pour réussir, et ça, ça les fait chier. Ils veulent tous un putain d'article vantant leurs qualités et les mettant sur un piédestal de merde et ils n'ont même pas les couilles de le dire à voix haute !

Théodore écoutait Blaise débiter, incrédule. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant plus d'une semaine et là il se mettait à lui exposer sa grande haine pour la société ainsi que la quasi-adoration qu'il semblait se porter à lui-même.

- Tu aurais préféré écrire sur le cuisinier ?

- Non.

La réponse claqua dans l'air. Nette. Pas la moindre hésitation. Pas même la moindre réflexion.

Après tout Théodore n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt mais, Blaise Zabini était peut-être un connard fini, mais il était un connard fini sur lequel on trouvait toujours un truc à dire.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le jeune créateur déclara :

- Tu as le droit de faire un article où tu me traite de tous les noms. Ça ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier je pense. Mais tu sais ce qu'ils ont en commun tous ces articles ? On a beau m'inventer des enfants, des femmes, des vices, des addictions, on parle toujours de moi en disant « Le créateur de talent », « l'étoile montante de la mode », « le talentueux Blaise Zabini ». Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Théodore ne trouva rien à répondre et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas aussi gênant que la première fois. Et Théodore avait matière à penser. Il ne put cependant pas retenir un bâillement.

- Essaye de dormir un peu. Passe-moi juste une clope avant. Oh et désolé pour ta mère, Théodore.

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer. Blaise Zabini brisait lentement la carapace.

.

* * *

.

- J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas payé ça trop cher, déclara Neville en voyant le bouquet de fleurs que Théodore avait déposé sur la table.

- J'ai été chez la fleuriste au coin de la rue.

- C'est elle qui t'a conseillé les roses jaunes ? Demanda Neville, souriant en coin.

Théodore hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a expliqué que le jaune représentait l'amitié. Et que si j'en donnais deux c'était parfait pour m'excuser, mais j'me suis dit que c'était un peu limite alors j'en ai pris sept, j'avais pas assez pour huit. En plus en cherchant sur Internet j'ai vu que les roses jaunes sont aussi symbole d'infidélité, alors je crois que j'ai juste l'air con, mais l'intention y est.

Neville regarda Théodore, puis les fleurs, puis Théodore à nouveau avant de se mettre à rire.

- T'es qu'un con Théodore.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus sans raison.

- Je suis désolé de m'être mêler de ton travail. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de travailler avec Zabini et…

- Tu avais raison, murmura Théodore. Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Neville.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre… Enfin ça a carrément mal commencé, expliqua Théodore pendant que Neville mettait les fleurs dans un vase, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, ensuite je me suis retrouvé tout seul dans une voiture avec lui à l'allée et on a échangé deux, trois mots.

- C'est un début…Et comment il a pris l'insulte ?

- Pas trop mal. Je venais de m'engueuler avec Clay et je crois que du coup j'lui ai balancé ce que je retenais depuis plusieurs jours.

- Clay ? Celui qui raconte à tout le monde qu'il est américain alors qu'il a juste une mère fan de sitcom ?

- Te moques pas Neville, je n'ai rien dit quand tu as ramené l'édentée ici.

- Elle n'était pas édentée, il lui manquait juste une ou deux dents. En plus elle était très gentille, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- J'aurais plutôt dit une douzaine, et elle était plus que stupide !

- Elle était plutôt douée de sa bouche, déclara Neville, rougissant quasi-immédiatement.

- Clay ne se débrouille pas mal non plus. Et il a toutes ses dents.

- Parlons d'autre chose. Tu griffonnes quoi sur ce cahier ? Demanda le jeune étudiant en botanique en venant rejoindre Théodore sur le canapé.

- Quelques mots clés sur Zabini, pour mon article. Je n'ai pas encore trop d'idées sur la tournure que ça va prendre, mais je mets mes impressions sur papier.

- Je peux regarder ?

Théodore haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil au cahier de Théodore.

- Talentueux – c'est plutôt un bon début ! – Prétentieux, hautain, impliqué, professionnel, shooting, originalité, connard, tu ne peux pas marquer ça dans ton article, si ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Sexy ? Lu Neville avant de se mettre à rire.

- Non, ça c'est…

- Tu as marqué sexy, je n'invente rien !

- Ouais, je sais mais c'était dans le sens, charmeur, coureur de jupons, tu vois ?

- Tu as marqué sexy, pas charmeur ou coureur de jupons ! J'étais certain que tu le trouvais sexy ! Ton « Ouais il est pas mal » était tout sauf crédible !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ouais, je trouve qu'il est sexy et alors ?

- Et alors rien ! Je suis juste heureux d'avoir réussi à te le faire avouer, c'est tout.

- Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, c'est pas non plus un sex-symbol !

- C'était pour ça les roses jaunes, signe d'infidélité, tu vas me quitter pour Blaise Zabini le sex-symbol, c'est ça ? La pilule est dure à avaler. Moi qui pensais que nous deux c'était pour la vie !

- T'es qu'un con !

- Toi-même, répondit Neville qui riait de plus belle. Et au fait quand tu auras fini d'écrire une lettre d'amour à ton créateur chéri, pense à appeler ta copine névrosée. Hermine, un truc dans ce goût-là…

- Hermione ?

- Ouais voilà, Hermione. Elle a appelé sur ce vieux machin qui nous sert de téléphone. Je croyais pourtant que la ligne était coupée… Enfin bon elle semblait flippée comme j'sais pas quoi et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait de tes nouvelles au plus vite.

- Au plus vite… Ouais, ok.

- Bon et si maintenant tu allais me payer une bière pour te faire pardonner.

- Une bière ? Il est 11 heures du matin et on est dimanche !

- Et alors tu préfèrerais qu'on aille à la messe ?

- Hein ? Non. Mets une putain de veste et on y va.

.

* * *

.

Théodore regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. il fit ensuite signe au serveur de lui apporter la même chose. Encore.

Il faisait trop chaud en terrasse de ce bar. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, il le sentait, et il détestait ça. Pour être honnête il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Et en compagnie de n'importe qui d'autre qu'Hermione. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait, mais tout ce que lui disait la jeune fille depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, l'agaçait profondément. Elle lui racontait à quel point son travail se passait bien. Qu'elle avait déjà posé les bases de son article et que Michèle était une femme absolument spectaculaire et adorable.

- Elle m'a invité à prendre l'apéritif chez elle, tu te rends compte ? Elle pense que l'ambiance à la boutique n'est pas propice à la rédaction d'un article. Et elle me donne tout un tas de produit que je peux tester chez moi ! Elle est vraiment prête à m'aider pour que j'écrive un article génial !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour avoir un dossier dans un magazine hein ? Marmonna Théodore.

- Oh non, pas elle ! Elle le fait vraiment par gentillesse et… Tu sais au début je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie d'avoir eu son nom mais aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas.

_« Ils veulent tous un putain d'article vantant leurs qualités et les mettant sur un piédestal de merde et ils n'ont même pas les couilles de le dire à voix haute ! » _Les paroles de Blaise résonnèrent dans la tête de Théodore. Cet enfoiré avait raison, et cette idée le fit sourire. Hermione devait écrire sur une sorte de hippie des temps moderne, dont la boutique de produit bio connaissait un succès fulgurant tout e étant la cible de nombreuses critiques.

- Et toi comment ça se passe avec Zabini ? Il n'est pas trop horrible ? Tu arrives quand même à avancer pour ton article ? Ça doit être dur mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras Théodore. C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ? Il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de quoi que ce soit, je suis certaine que tu arriveras à produire quelque chose. Et puis Mr Lupin sait bien que tu pars avec un handicap et…

Théodore fixait Hermione mais avait arrêté de l'écouter. Il la trouvait soudainement bien prétentieuse. L'avait-elle toujours été ?

Il eut envie de lui dire que tout se passait très bien et la couper dans son monologue, mais son téléphone l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

**1 Nouveau Message Texte. **

**LUNA**

_« Salut Théochou, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé hier. J'ai vu les photos, elles sont superbes. & Krys m'a dit qu'elle t'avait entendu remettre Blaise à sa place. Je meurs rien qu'en pensant que je dois attendre demain pour que tu me raconte. Je t'envoie du Love. Ne loupe pas le métro demain._

_Xoxo »_

* * *

Théodore pianota sur son téléphone, un immense sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

* * *

_« Krys exagère, elle a surement passé trop de temps à moitié nue dans l'eau glacée. Je serai à l'heure, promis. Je voudrais être déjà demain – c'est mon côté Sado-Maso. Bises. »_

* * *

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

- Luna, une amie.

- Oh, très bien. Et au fait, est-ce que tu as vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle avant de sortir le journal du jour du jour de son sac et de lui flanquer sous le nez. Ils parlent de Zabini.

- Encore ?

- Pages people. Une énième histoire d'amour.

Théodore tourna les pages à vitesse grand V et finit par tomber sur l'article en question. Il était illustrer par une photo de Blaise en compagnie de Krys. Elle avait certainement été prise la veille. L'article titrait : **« Blaise Zabini profiterait-il de son statut ? »**

- Ce sont des conneries, déclara Théodore calmement après avoir survoler l'article. J'ai parlé avec cette fille hier. Elle est aussi lesbienne que toi tu es amoureuse de ton rouquin.

- Et tu ne crois pas que Zabini est le genre de personne qui peut te faire changer de bord ?

- Arrêtez donc de le voir comme un putain de sex-symbol ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est.

Enfin pas vraiment, pensa Théodore en serrant dans sa poche le petit carnet sur lequel il avait écrit que Zabini était sexy.

.

.

A suivre…


	3. Mêle-toi de tes affaires

**BLACK JESUS**

**Posté le : **_**10 Juillet 2013.**_

Il était temps me direz-vous. Ouais enfin, il faut dire que j'ai eu un mini souci. Word n'a pas enregistrer mon chapitre comme il fallait, du coup retour à la case départ. Mais du coup ce chapitre me plait plus que le précédent donc c'est un mal pour un bien. Je ne vais pas pas m'apesantir sur la chose. Dans ce chapitre Blaise est à l'honneur (F. arrête de baver d'anticipation), sur sa mère et puis sur la relation de Blaise et Théo qui commence à changer. Bref, je vous laisse savourer. Bise les copains.

.

**Merci** à La, A-p-f, Fantasio, Pocus777, Funeral Blues, Zitronnade, Follinette, Mynimus, , Cacadeschamps, Tagada-June, MyFairLadyRose, Archimede et Zoharit pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en Alert/Favoris et Blablabla. Vous êtes des amours.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre III.**

**Mêle-toi de tes affaires.**

.

* * *

.

- Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu trop vieille pour être mannequin ? Demanda Théodore en désignant une femme de la quarantaine passé, très élégante qui discutait avec Blaise.

- Ne dis jamais ça devant Blaise, lui répondit Luna en pouffant. Il serait capable de te tuer.

- Il semble avoir tout le temps envie de me tuer de toute façon !

- C'est sa mère.

- Sa mère ? S'étonne Théodore.

- Oui, elle est toujours près de lui quand il prépare un nouveau défilé. Je crois que c'est à la fois un bien et un mal. Elle l'épaule dans cette situation stressante, mais en même temps ils ont toujours du mal à se supporter trop longtemps. Elle a le pouvoir absolu sur tout ce qu'il entreprend. Elle est un peu du genre mère-poule.

- Et elle arrive à lui faire entendre quelque chose ?

- Ne dis pas à Blaise que je t'ai dit ça, mais c'est la seule capable de le remettre à sa place. Et elle est aussi la terreur de tous les mannequins engagés par Blaise. Elle donne toujours son avis. Sur tout. Et Blaise lui fait une confiance aveugle. Elle a le dernier mot sur tout.

- Mais attend, sa mèr ... J'ai lu des tas de trucs sur elle, c'était un grand mannequin il y a dix ou vingt ans non ? Elle est toujours très belle.

- Elle est magnifique ! Le corrigea Luna. Personne ne sait quel âge elle a réellement, mais elle a toujours tant de classe et de prestance… Elle a défilé pour les plus grands créateurs dans sa jeunesse. Même après avoir donné naissance à son fils. Et puis du jour au lendemain, elle a tout arrêté. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Elle a toujours évité le sujet dans la presse. Mais sa carrière n'a pas été sans conséquence, le goût de Blaise pour la mode lui vient d'elle, malgré tout ce qu'il peut bien dire.

Théodore ne quittait plus la mère de Blaise des yeux. Luna avait raison elle était magnifique. Aucun doute sur le fait que Blaise tenait sa beauté d'elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me parler de son fils pour mon article ?

- Elle ? Oh oui. Elle adore parler de lui. Je pense qu'elle pourrait passer des jours entiers à parler de lui. Quand tu l'écoutes, Blaise est une sorte de Dieu vivant. Si talentueux, si beau, si parfait. La vraie question c'est de savoir si lui voudra bien que sa mère te parle. Rien n'est moins sûr ! Il est très… Enfin, il n'aime pas trop ça.

- Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le savoir pour le moment, et puis il faut que j'essaye, après tout ce n'est pas avec ce que lui me dit que je vais pouvoir rédiger mon article. S'il l'apprend et tente de me tuer, j'aviserais.

En revenant ici, le lundi suivant le shooting photo qui avait eu lieu au bord de la mer, Théodore s'était attendu à ce que Blaise se montre plus engageant et qu'il fasse des efforts pour l'aider à rédiger son article, mais rien ne s'était produit. Il avait l'impression de ne se faire que de faux espoirs. Un jour il se rapprochait puis il fuyait aussi loin que possible.

Luna haussa les épaules.

- A tes risques et périls alors ! Lui lança Luna.

Théodore lui sourit et se dirigea d'un pas, qu'il voulait assuré, vers la mère de Blaise Zabini.

De près, elle était encore plus jolie. Elle portait un tailleur impeccable et de hauts talons qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes interminables. Théodore se surpris à avoir une telle réflexion et se dit qu'il passait définitivement bien trop de temps ici. Pas assez pour changer de bord, certainement, mais tout de même.

Il s'assura que Blaise ne trainait pas dans les parages et se dirigea vers Madame Zabini, son sourire le plus engageant aux lèvres. Il fallait qu'il essaye.

.

* * *

.

- Alors ? Demanda Luna, sans lever la tête des dessins qu'elle regardait, quand Théodore revint auprès d'elle.

- Et bien je suppose que j'aurais tout le nécessaire si je voulais écrire une sorte de biographie hommage au grand créateur Blaise Zabini. J'ai entendu à quel point il est génial sur tout un tas de points différents. Je crois que je commence à avoir mal au crâne, se lamenta Théodore. Mais enfin cette femme est très agréable et très gentille. Seulement je comprends maintenant d'où vient l'égo surdimensionné de son fils, elle parle de lui comme de la huitième merveille du monde.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Répondit la blonde, ne levant toujours pas la tête. Pour elle Blaise est une sorte de génie.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Théodore plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux deux.

- Je travaille sur des croquis que Blaise m'a donnés. Je dois lui donner mon avis. Le défilé approche et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il lui manquait une ou deux pièces et ça le stress énormément. Je dois lui dire ce que j'aime, ce que j'aime moins. Rien de bien passionnant pour toi aujourd'hui, je suis désolé, même si tu peux regarder les dessins. Enfin je ne peux rien te montrer d'amusant. Tu... Enfin je suppose que tu n'es pas obligé de resté si ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères aller faire un tour et te sortir Blaise et ses fringues de la tête.

Théodore haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Je me sens plutôt bien ici, bizarrement. J'aime bien cet endroit.

- Fais attention, tu ne vas plus vouloir le quitter. C'est ce qui arrive à tout un tas de gens ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi.

- Ton cher patron ne me laisserait pas passer un jour de plus ici, une fois que mon reportage sera finit. En imaginant que j'arrive à écrire plus de 2 lignes sur lui.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, lui répondit Luna en riant. Malgré les grands airs qu'il prend, il t'apprécie. S'il se fichait de toi, il ne perdrait pas son temps à te provoquer. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais il n'était pas vraiment partant pour avoir un étudiant ici. C'est Iris qui lui a conseillé, pour se faire bien voir. Au début il l'a envoyé balader, puis il a fini par accepter. Et je crois qu'il est plutôt heureux que tu t'impliques autant.

- Si tu le dis…

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident majeur.

Ce jour-là, le studio était quasiment vide et le calme y régnait. Iris était enfermée dans son bureau et le peu de fois où elle en sortait elle maudissait la comptabilité. Blaise était partit en rendez-vous extérieur avec sa mère. Théodore avait vu deux couturières passer le matin, mais il ne les avait plus aperçus depuis. Luna ne quittait pas ses dessins des yeux, reprenant parfois certains détails ou en mettant certains de côté.

Etrangement, Théo fut amené à se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit à sa nouvelle amie un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas menti. Il se sentait vraiment bien ici. Comme s'il était chez lui.

Instinctivement, il attrapa son notebook qui se trouvait dans son sac, ouvrit une page vierge de traitement de texte et commença à rédiger son article.

.

* * *

.

- Dépêche Théodore, on va rater le dernier métro, cria Luna en courant.

Théodore la suivait, riant aux éclats.

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Une fois qu'elle avait eu finit de travailler sur sa cinquantaine de dessins, Luna s'était rendu compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Et de soif. Et qu'elle avait un peu délaissé Théodore. Elle l'avait entrainé avec elle dans un petit bistrot où elle avait ses habitudes. Ils avaient commencé par grignoter quelque chose, puis avaient finis par descendre trois bouteilles de vin en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme de vieux amis.

Luna était incapable de tenir sa langue, ainsi, Théodore avait fini par apprendre que, si Luna ne travaillait jamais le samedi, c'est parce qu'elle se réservait toujours cette journée pour aller rendre visite à son père qui vivait en maison de retraite à trois heures en voiture de Paris. Qu'Iris était mariée à un ancien patineur artistique – ce qui la faisait énormément rire. Que Ginny, la sœur de Ron, avait en effet eu un coup de cœur pour Blaise mais qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait jamais céder à ses avances. Que lorsque Blaise faisait un défilé sa mère était toujours assise au premier rang. Et tout un tas de potins sur divers mannequin ou couturières. Seulement, quand Luna avait regardé l'heure elle s'était aperçu que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de rentrer chez eux autrement qu'à pieds, ils avaient plutôt intérêt de se dépêcher.

- Merde ! S'exclama Théodore, alors qu'ils approchaient de la bouche de métro. J'ai oublié mes affaires.

Luna s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée.

- Où tu les as laissées ? Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Je pensais aller les récupérer après le resto. Je… je vais retourner au studio. Ne m'attend pas !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, rentre, je me débrouillerais. On se voit demain.

- Attends ! Tiens.

Elle lui tendit son badge.

- Tu pourras rentrer sans problème, je pense qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y a plus personne.

- Merci Luna. A demain.

- A demain.

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue du jeune homme, lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et repartit en courant, alors que ce dernier revenait sur ses pas plus calmement.

Une fois devant la grande porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit grâce au badge de Luna et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue quand il entendit un bruit un peu plus loin. Il se tendit immédiatement et sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Merde, maronna-t-il. Merde, merde, merde.

Il regarda autours de lui et pris d'une peur soudaine il pensa à trouver un endroit où se cacher. Finalement il attrapa un immense vase qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était ridicule et eut presque envie de rire. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu si peur en réalité. Qui pouvait bien se trouver là ?

Soudain il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper fermement par le bras et il poussa un petit cri d'où toute trace de virilité était absente.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda l'inconnu.

- Mr Zabini ? S'étonna Théodore.

- Théodore ? Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Blaise en lui lâchant le bras.

- J'avais oublié mes affaires et… Je suis désolé. Luna m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait personne. Je voulais juste récupérer mon sac et partir. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là et…

Théodore bafouillait alors que son rythme cardiaque revenait doucement à la normal. Ce n'était que Blaise Zabini.

- Vous êtes stupide vous le savez ? J'aurais pu vous casser la figure !

- j'avais cru le remarquer, oui, répondit Théodore qui tremblait toujours un peu. Vus m'avez fait peur si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Et du coup vous aviez dans l'idée de m'assommer avec cet énorme vase ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Je… Euh… Et bien c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour me défendre. Enfin pour… Et puis je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

- Je vois, déclara Blaise, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tard ? Demanda Théodore.

- Premièrement ces locaux sont les miens, j'ai le droit d'y venir quand je veux ! Et deuxièmement je… J'aime venir dessiner ici le soir, quand il n'y a plus personne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite…

- Oui, je me doute bien. Euh et bien je vais y aller hein. Il est déjà tard. Désolé pour ça. Je tacherais de ne plus oublier mes affaires.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas celui des deux qui a été le plus apeuré.

Théodore eut un petit rire gêné avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Au fait, puisque vous êtes là, l'alpaga Blaise, ma mère vous a raconté des choses intéressantes à mon sujet ?

Théodore le fixa un instant, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il avait dans l'idée que Blaise mettrait au moins quelques jours à l'apprendre et qu'il aurait le temps d'anticiper sa réaction.

- Elle est incapable de tenir sa langue. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez raconté, mais elle vous trouve charmant.

- Oh elle l'est aussi. Enfin je veux dire, elle a été très gentille et…Qu'est-ce que… Hein ?

- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça, le coupa Blaise en attrapant le poignet de Théodore de manière assez violente.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… Lâchez-moi !

- Vous avez compris ?

- Je vous ai dit de me lâcher, répéta Théodore d'une voix mêlé de peur et de colère.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement menaçant mais il avait dans l'idée que ça suffirait à calmer un peu le créateur.

Justement, Blaise desserra un peu sa prise et Théodore en profita pour s'éloigner.

- Vous avez de sérieux soucis, maugréa Théodore en massant son poignet avant d'attraper ses affaires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Théodore.

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterais plus.

Le jeune étudiant posa violemment son badge et celui de Luna sur la table.

- Je me tire, allez-vous faire foutre, sale con, et là je vous l'ai dit, sale détraqué ! Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter le studio.

.

* * *

.

En rentrant chez lui, Théodore jeta ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et y trouva un petit mot de Neville.

« J'ai du travail poupée, je ne rentre pas ce soir. A toute, bonne soirée. »

Le mot réussit à arracher un sourire à Théodore, malgré sa colère. Il attrapa un morceau de papier qui trainait là, y écrit en lettres capitales « BLAISE ZABINI EST UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE », comme évacué un peu la colère avant de se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, bien que Théodore eut l'impression que seules quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le réveilla.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'appareil, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Allô, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie quand il mit enfin la main sur l'appareil.

- Théodore, c'est Blaise Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et puis comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

- Vous posez cette question sérieusement ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de vous parler ? Et puis vous avez vu l'heure, vous êtes un malade !

- Ah, je vous dérange ? Demanda Blaise en riant tout bas.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'emmerdez !

- Bon, bon, calmez-vous, je vous appelle pour m'excusez. J'ai un peu péter les plombs tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas vous froisser.

- Me froisser ? Mais vous…, s'écria Théodore, maintenant parfaitement réveiller. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots. C'est dingue.

- Posez-moi une question ! Répondit Blaise, plus calmement. Je vous répondrais et on pourra reprendre de bonnes bases.

- Vous pensez qu'une petite question va changer quelque chose ?

- On peut toujours essayer non ? C'est ce que vous vouliez, que je vous dise des choses à propos de moi pour votre article. Que je vous donne un support. Allez-y, je suis disposez à y répondre en toute honnêteté.

Théodore poussa un profond soupir.

- Très bien, euh… Attendez. Ne raccrochez pas !

- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

- Maintenant que vous avez pourri ma nuit pour la deuxième fois, ne raccrochez pas, se corrigea l'étudiant.

Théodore posa son téléphone, sortit de son lit et couru un peu plus loin, chercher son bloc note et un crayon. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et repris son téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Je n'ai pas raccroché.

- Très bien, alors, euh je peux poser ma question ?

- Oui, j'attends.

- Bien, alors votre mère m'a dit tout un tas de choses sur vous, pensez-vous qu'elle a été objective ?

- T'enfonces le clou n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis excusé par rapport au fait que… Merde, c'est étrange comme question. Tu es surprenant Théodore. Evidemment qu'elle n'a pas été objective, c'est ma mère. Elle me voue une sorte de culte et ce depuis que je suis tout petit. En réalité quand ma mère a accouché, elle a vite voulu reprendre le travail. Elle… Elle n'a jamais vécu avec mon père – que je n'ai jamais connu d'ailleurs, mais pas la peine de dire ça dans ton article, je ne veux pas qu'on pleure sur mon sort. Elle n'a jamais voulu se faire entretenir, malgré les apparences qu'elle peut donner. Alors elle est vite retournée défiler et poser pour des grands photographes. Et elle m'emmenait partout avec elle. Au début je suppose que j'étais plutôt une sorte de boulet. On devait murmurer derrière son dos « Elle est encore venu avec son gamin celle-là ». Et puis j'ai commencé à grandir et, sans me vanter, j'étais déjà beau comme tout, alors j'ai commencé à avoir la cote. J'ai assisté à mes premiers défilés à quatre ou cinq ans. Je voyais les plus beaux mannequins de la planète se faire coiffer, maquiller, habiller avec de magnifiques vêtements. C'était mon quotidien. Je bouffais de la salade verte à tous les repas parce que ma mère surveillait sa ligne. Je savais reconnaître la marque d'une paire de chaussures de grand créateur de loin – Merde je sais toujours faire ça, j'en ai pas honte, même si ça fait très PD. Je fêtais mes anniversaires dans des coulisses, entouré de nanas à moitié à poil ! C'était le pied. Et j'ai posé pour un tas de créateurs de vêtement de gamins ! Et avec un bagage comme ça j'avais très peu de choix d'avenir : Mannequin, Drag-Queen ou créateur… Je n'ai su me maquiller correctement et je déteste la salade verte.

Théodore garda le silence, montrant à son interlocuteur qu'il en attendait un peu plus. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et il parlait. Il parlait enfin. L'étudiant n'en revenait pas. Il attendait ça depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

- Ensuite tout s'est enchainé très vite. J'étais le chouchou de ces dames. Je crois que j'aimais ça. Et mon égo a commencer à grossir, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Mais ma mère exagère, elle n'a pas toujours été fière de moi. Quand j'avais seize ans, je me suis barré de chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Les défilés, les déménagements, les voyages à l'autre bout du monde en pleine année scolaire, les « tu peux demander un autographe à ta mère ? ». J'avais très peu d'amis et je me sentais seul. Alors j'ai tout claqué. J'ai fait mon sac et j'avais dans l'idée d'aller retrouver mon père. Conneries ! Je suis rentrée trois mois plus tard. Ma mère avait peur que je me sois prostitué – elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que j'ai pu être serveur ou agent d'entretien. En fait j'avais posé nu pour un cours de dessin et j'ai bouffé des pizzas et des hamburgers à longueur de journée. Quand je suis rentrée, elle m'a dit qu'elle arrêtait tout. Qu'elle quittait le milieu. Elle avait déjà plus de quarante ans. Alors j'ai ouvert mon sac et je lui aie montré tous mes croquis. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle me présente du monde, j'ai répondu que non et elle m'a laissé faire. Alors, non, bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas objective. C'est juste une mère comme les autres, qui est fière du parcours de son fils. Mais ce n'est pas grave pas vrai ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Théodore presque instantanément, pendu à son téléphone.

- Je crois qu'elle est juste fière que malgré mon putain de caractère et son passé, j'ai réussi à faire mon propre chemin et que je sois devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Théodore en était certain maintenant. Il était fasciné. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool – au son de sa voix, Blaise semblait avoir un peu abusé de la bouteille – qui avait délié la langue du créateur, mais il apparaissait soudainement plus humain. Il était un connard à l'égo surdimensionné, certes, mais il semblait cacher quelque chose derrière sa carapace.

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil au bloc note qu'il tenait dans les mains et aux quelques mots qu'il avait écrit dessus. Cette journée lui semblait sans fin. Il devait être quelque chose comme cinq ou six heures et jamais il n'avait pensé que les choses se passeraient comme cela.

- Tu comptes dire un truc ?

- Désolé, répondit Théodore en baissant les yeux, comme si Blaise pouvait le voir. Je ne… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça je crois.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais une sorte de coquille vide ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Bien, ravie d'avoir réussi à te surprendre. J'espère que ça suffira à te faire oublier ce que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes d'écrire cet article.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Théodore.

- C'est con, mais je pense que tu peux faire quelque chose de bien. Disons que ça te donnera un support pour le moment, en attendant un peu plus.

- Oh, et bien je… Merci.

- Bien, alors je suppose que je peux te dire à demain. Enfin, à tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Attendez ! S'exclama Théodore.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ? Une dernière ?

- Je suppose que je te dois bien ça. Mais tutoies moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de ma mère, et malgré tous les artifices qu'elle utilise, elle a un certain âge.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous… Tu as appelé pour t'excuser ?

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça ou peut-être parce que j'ai abusé du Bourbon. Peut-être même un peu des deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- D'accord. Alors euh je suppose que je vais raccrocher.

- Très bien. A plus tard.

Théodore garda un instant le téléphone contre son oreille avant de raccrocher. Cette situation lui semblait complètement irréelle. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont de telles choses avaient pu se passer. C'était n'importe quoi. Un n'importe quoi fort agréable, certes mais totalement imprévu. Théodore sentit de nouveau son cœur battre plus vite. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais pas comme quand il avait eu peur. C'était différent. Une sorte d'excitation mêlée à de la joie.

Alors qu'il reposait son téléphone plus loin et qu'il se recouchait, il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

- Mon chéri, il est l'heure de sortir du lit, déclara gaiement la mère de Blaise en ouvrant les rideaux de sa chambre.

- maman bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Maugréa Blaise.

- Je suis venue prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avec mon fils préféré.

- Tu n'as qu'un seul fils, et c'est moi, alors arrête ton cirque et va donc prendre ton petit-déjeuner ailleurs. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Assez de blabla, je te laisse une quinzaine de minutes, je t'attends dans le salon mon amour.

- C'est ça !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise fit son apparition dans le salon simplement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements alors que sa mère buvait une tasse de café en feuilletant le journal.

- Je commençais à douter de te voir pointer le bout de ton nez. Ou le bout d'autre chose, constata-t-elle en regardant la tenue de son fils.

- Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu faire une remarque graveleuse.

- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée mon chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

- Maman, se lamenta Blaise. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça. Je n'ai même pas envie de te parler du tout. Je suis fatigué et j'ai une longue journée de prévue.

- Oh nuit courte ? Je n'ai pourtant vu personne dans ton lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je suis simplement préoccupé à cause du travail. Et puis pourquoi exactement suis-je en train de me justifier devant toi ? Je n'ai plus quatorze ans. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?

- Je déteste prendre mon petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, tu le sais bien.

Blaise finit de boire sa tasse de café, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Merde, je suis en retard. Tu me fais perdre ton temps avec tes histoires.

- Bon, bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de diner avec moi ce soir ? Insista sa mère.

- Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas respirer tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui. Je t'invite au resto et tu me laisse respirer jusqu'au défilé, ça marche ?

- On négocie ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus quatorze ans !

Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

Sa mère était le seul parent qu'il n'ait jamais connu et il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde, évidemment, même s'il n'avait pas toujours été très doué pour le lui montrer. Seulement, elle était parfois si insupportable qu'il remettait cet amour en question. Il savait de qui il tenait son affreux caractère de gamin gâté, sa mère était exactement pareille.

- C'est ça où je fais changer mes serrures et je te colle dans un avion pour l'Amérique du Sud.

- Très bien, faisons comme ça, mais j'exige un repas deux fois par semaines.

Blaise sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finir par accepter.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, à ce soir.

- Oh une dernière chose mon bébé.

- Quoi, encore ? Demanda Blaise qui perdait clairement patience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'inviter le petit Théodore à notre dîner ?

- Le petit quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il est vraiment très gentil tu sais, très poli, très bien élevé. Et je pense que pour son article, un petit dîner ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Il te verra dans un autre contexte et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ai à foutre que Théodore Nott soit poli ?

- Blaise, ne soit pas vulgaire s'il te plait.

- Bien alors fais ce que tu veux, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis. Invite Théodore ou qui tu veux, je m'en balance. Tu n'es qu'une sorcière ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Vraiment.

.

* * *

.

- Déjà rentré ? Demanda Neville. Il faut croire que la vie de journaliste n'est plus ce qu'elle était, tu as plutôt des horaires de fonctionnaires.

- Je crois que je suis un crétin Neville, se lamenta Théodore en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

- Jusque-là rien de bien nouveau. Tu veux en parler ?

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir psy ?

- Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Théodore haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville.

- Je vais dîner avec Blaise Zabini et sa mère. Merde, je n'arrive même pas à me rendre compte que c'est vrai. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

- Bah j'sais pas, parce qu'ils vont t'emmener manger dans un putain de bon resto ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Tu vas dire que je suis con, je t'entends déjà, mais putain on n'est pas du même monde, et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller là-bas avec eux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Neville qui avait du mal à suivre les pensées de Théodore.

- Bah pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? Je veux dire de quoi t'as peur ?

- Tu m'emmerdes Neville ! Tu m'emmerdes parce que tu lis en moi comme si j'étais putain de prévisible !

- Arrête d'utiliser aussi souvent le mot « putain » !

- Je suis pathétique.

Neville tapa du poing sur la table basse avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de son colocataire.

- Quand tu auras finit de te lamenter…

- Je n'ai fait que critiquer tous ceux qui bavent devant Zabini, mais je crois que Blaise me plait. Enfin il m'énerve tu sais, il me met vraiment hors de moi. Et souvent j'ai envie de le tuer, mais il plait. Et à trop jouer avec le feu, j'ai peur de me brûler.

.

* * *

.

A suivre…


	4. Nous sommes des Putes

**BLACK JESUS**

**Posté le : **_**28 AOUT 2013.**_

IL EST LA, IL EST LA, IL EST LA. Mon nouveau chapitre. Bon certes, je n'ai pas de quoi être particulièrement fière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été particulièrement rapide. Mais je fais des efforts. Vraiment. Déjà j'essaye de ne pas me noyer dans le T6 d'Harry Potter. Et je me suis fait prescrire une cure de sommeil. Rien de bien compatible. J'en suis arrivée à un point où je m'endors assise à table. La tête dans les lasagnes quasiment. Mais je vais y arriver.

Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire. LOVE.

Vous pouvez remercier Samaire Labiche (Moi je le fais en tout cas, MERCI SAM !) Elle m'a, sans doute sans vraiment le savoir, super motivé à écrire la suite. Ce chapitre, d'une certaine façon, je te le dois. Vraiment.

Fabiola. J'espère t'apporter un petit instant d'apaisement au cœur de ton déménagement. Tu me manques. Je dors toute une semaine et je fais mon comeback. Promis.

.

Oh, & Eliwen, comme le dirait Blaise, je suis une pute narcissique et égocentrique. Et j'aime ça, au risque de te décevoir.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV.**

Nous sommes des Putes.

(N'ayons pas peur de le dire)

.

* * *

.

Théodore poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque son métro commença à ralentir à l'approche de la station à laquelle il devait descendre.

Il se faufila hors de la rame et sourit machinalement à un groupe de jeunes filles qui semblaient se retrouver après des mois de séparation. Il suivit ensuite la marée humaine qui se bousculait pour retourner à la surface. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait accepté ce fichu diner. Après avoir mis en évidence, à l'aide de Neville, qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment pour Zabini, mais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte d'attirance adolescente pour le pouvoir – Neville avait vraiment raté sa vocation – Théodore s'était décider à aller dîner le cœur un peu plus léger.

Il vérifia une énième fois l'adresse du restaurant que le créateur lui avait envoyé par message et se dirigea vers l'établissement.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée et qui avait l'air bien sûr de lui.

- Je viens dîner.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Et vous avez réservé ?

- Je… Euh… J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Zabini.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son cahier de réservations.

- Votre nom ?

- Nott. Théodore Nott.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Surement venaient-ils de se poser sur le nom de l'étudiant.

- Suivez-moi je vous en prie. Monsieur Zabini vous attend au bar.

Et effectivement, Blaise attendait au bar. Il buvait un verre de bourbon et semblait s'ennuyer mortellement, faisant tourner ses glaçons au fond de son verre pour passer le temps.

Même s'il essaya de la cacher, Théodore aurait pu parier que quand il l'avait aperçu, Blaise avait souri.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je vais prendre une Margarita.

Blaise fit signe au serveur avant de reporter son attention sur Théodore.

- Ma mère est un peu en retard. Elle est toujours en retard. Des restes de son ancien travail je suppose. Pourtant elle loge dans cet hôtel. N'est-ce pas désolant ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

- D'ailleurs désolé pour cet endroit. C'est elle qui a choisi. Elle sait que je vais forcément vouloir payer la note. Elle en profite. C'est un peu guindé mais ils font un magret de canard à tomber.

- Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de restaurant. Mon père à son propre cabinet d'avocat, on avait souvent droit à des réunions en compagnie de ses associés ou clients. J'avais surement mangé dans de tels lieux avant même que vous fassiez vos premiers dessins.

- Es-tu en train de me traiter de nouveau riche ? Demanda Blaise, moqueur.

- Je n'oserais pas.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Ah vous êtes déjà là les garçons ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ? Demanda Madame Zabini qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre et qui semblait penser tout le contraire.

.

- Ce tiramisu était délicieux, déclara Théodore en reposant sa cuillère, repu.

- Je suis bien de votre avis Théodore, ajouta la mère de Blaise. Je suis contente que ce repas vous ait plus.

Théodore lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire. Ce repas s'était finalement très bien déroulé. Aucun souci en vue. Il avait très bien mangé. Il avait parlé du Mexique avec Madame Zabini pendant près de 45 minutes et Blaise s'était montré très poli et ouvert à la conversation. Théodore restait cependant persuadé que le créateur souffrait de problèmes de bipolarité. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Et alors dites-moi Théodore, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire une fois que vous aurez fini vos études ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il est évident que, puisqu'il fait des études de journalisme, Théodore veut devenir journaliste Maman, déclara Blaise.

- Merci de m'avoir éclairé Blaise chéri. Non, je veux dire vous voudriez travailler pour la radio ? Pour la télé ? Si vous voulez je connais quelques personnes qui travaillent pour la télé, ils pourraient facilement t'aider.

Blaise, qui malgré la bonne ambiance apparente, semblait avoir décidé de se saouler au vin, failli recracher la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire. Sa mère était en train de proposer son aide à Théodore. Qu'elle connaissait donc depuis moins d'une semaine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Elle avait certainement une idée en tête.

- Oh c'est très gentil à vous mais en réalité, je n'ai aucune envie de travailler à la télé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ce qui me plairait vraiment c'est de partir avec mon ordinateur et un appareil photo à l'autre bout du monde et d'écrire ce que j'y trouverais. J'ai envie de faire découvrir l'information d'une autre façon. Je veux qu'on ouvre les yeux sur ce qui nous entoure et pas seulement directement. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on voit plus loin. Qu'on ouvre l'information au monde entier. La découverte. Ça, ça me plairait…

- C'est drôle, constata Madame Zabini. Une des premières choses que mon Blaise m'a dit, après m'avoir montré ses dessins, c'est qu'il voulait qu'on parle de lui à ta télévision. Dans les journaux. Peu lui importait, du moment qu'on parlait de lui. Et aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'il vit mais malgré ça, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment heureux. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air de tellement tenir à votre article.

- Maman ! S'offusqua Blaise.

Théodore était perdu. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête des membres de la famille Zabini ? Ils étaient tous tellement…

Et puis il y avait cette sorte de mystère autour de Blaise qui semblait des fois le détester et d'autre fois attendre beaucoup de son travail.

- Vous savez, je… Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Seulement certains l'assument – comme votre fils – et d'autres non.

- Je pense que tout le monde a un peu trop abusé du vin rouge. Et surtout toi maman, ajouta Blaise très rapidement. Bonne nuit.

La mère de Blaise sembla un instant vexée par la remarque de son fils, mais se montra docile et quitta la table après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tout le monde et embrassé chaleureusement son fils adoré. Ce jeu de « qui serait le plus fort » que Blaise jouait avec sa mère était quelque chose comme le point culminant de la bizarrerie de cette famille.

- Allons-y ! Décida Blaise.

Théodore ne trouva pas la force de s'imposer et le suivit sans poser plus de question jusqu'à ce que Blaise monte dans sa voiture.

- Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?

- Tu as ton permis ?

- Euh… Non, mais…

- Bien, alors tu montes en voiture et je décide de l'endroit où nous allons.

- Vous ne devriez pas conduire, vous avez abusé du vin et…

- La ferme et monte Théodore !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et, s'avouant vaincu, monta en voiture.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, Blaise se garait devant son studio.

- Un dernier verre ?

- D'accord, répondit Théodore, qui n'essaya même pas de donner son avis cette fois.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai que du Bourbon. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper cette fois et te cacher derrière une simple Margarita, déclara Blaise en pénétrant dans son bureau, Théodore sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il était trop perdu dans la contemplation des lieux. La pièce était immense par rapport au reste du studio et elle sentait le tabac froid. Face à lui se trouvait un bureau imposant sur lequel reposait différents dessins et morceaux de tissus. Sur la gauche, se trouvait une table à dessin, qui faisait face à un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir. A proximité, une table basse était couverte, elle aussi, de dessins. Au mur différents prix et photos semblaient les narguer.

- Oh excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir préparé à ça, déclara Blaise en remarquant l'attitude de Théodore. Bienvenue dans l'antre du grand Blaise Zabini !

- C'est, euh…

- Fais comme chez toi, mais ne touches pas à tout non plus. Tu seras bien gentil, ajouta Blaise avant de tendre un verre à son invité et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, son propre verre à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un pétard ?

- Qu'est-ce que je… Hein ?

- Oh comme tu es énervant Théodore. Un pétard. Tu préfères un petit rail ? Je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour te trouver de quoi…

- Vous avez de sérieux problèmes. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre de cocaïne.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit non pour le pétard, releva Blaise en souriant. Je vais faire ça.

Et pendant que le créateur s'affairait, Théodore laissa trainer son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelques dessins qu'il avait déjà vu entre les mains de Luna, sur quelques morceaux de tissus qui semblaient terriblement doux et, au mur, il remarqua la photo de Blaise et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Qui-est-ce ? Demanda l'étudiant, piqué par la curiosité.

Blaise releva la tête et suivit le regard du jeune homme.

- Draco. Un ami d'enfance. Il est parti en Angleterre l'été de nos dix-huit ans. Il est tombé amoureux d'un stupide anglais à lunettes et il a ouvert sa propre boite. Il n'est jamais rentré. Ses parents l'auraient sans doute tué de toute façon… Il organise des soirées pour la haute société britannique. Je vais lui rendre visite dès que j'en ai l'occasion, même si je me demande toujours ce qu'il fait avec un type comme Harry.

- Harry ?

- C'est son petit-ami. C'est prêt ! Ajouta Blaise en désignant à Théodore qu'il avait fini de rouler son pétard.

Théodore observa la photo encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise.

Il sourit.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il ne se serait jamais imaginé fumer un joint dans le bureau de Blaise Zabini. Cette situation était tout simplement improbable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Demanda Blaise peu de temps après.

- Je réfléchis.

- Un des principaux inconvénients à fumer.

- C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un comme vous, ça doit drôlement changer, répondit Théodore en ricanant.

Blaise attrapa un coussin se trouvant à côté de lui et le lança sur Théodore.

- Il y a un truc bizarre avec toi Théodore. Très très bizarre.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. Au début je te détestais. J'avais une image toute faite de toi. Et puis finalement il s'est avéré que tu n'étais pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Tu es plutôt du genre grande gueule. Enfin c'est ce que tu essayes de montrer. Et c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce soir. Mais en fait…

Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant chercher ses mots. Théodore soupira. Le dédoublement de personnalité revenait. Il fallait s'attendre au pire.

- En fait ? Le poussa Théodore.

- En fait, tu es une pute Théodore Nott.

- Bien. Je vais y aller, répondit l'étudiant. Je n'ai aucune envie que ça dégénère une fois de plus et que vous m'appeliez au milieu de la nuit pour vous excuser. Bonne nuit. Et encore merci pour se délicieux repas.

Théodore finit son verre d'une traite et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur Blaise attrapa fermement son bras et lui lança un regard furieux. Ou, qui tenta de le faire, vraisemblablement. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se fixer sur un point en particulier et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Bourbon, vin et Marijuana. Cocktail parfait.

- Vous délirez. Encore. Alors maintenant chacun va rentrer chez lui et…

- Pas avant que tu ais dit que j'avais raison.

- Il faut que je dise que je suis une pute pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Mais très bien je suis une pute. Maintenant vous me fatiguez. Vous et votre putain d'humeur qui change toutes les trente secondes. Si vous êtes incapable de boire un verre sans insulter tout le monde, aller en cure de désintox !

- Je te trouve excitant quand tu t'énerves, lui glissa Blaise qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Bien qu'il aurait adoré le contraire, Théodore ne put retenir le frisson qui parcouru son corps à l'entente de ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit le jeune étudiant, faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

- Tu mens Théodore. Tu mens et je saurais te faire avouer.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, j'y vais. Passez un bon week-end. A lundi.

- Prends-ça, lui dit Blaise en lui fourrant un billet de 50 euros dans les mains. Pour le taxi. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre râler ou dire que tu n'en n'a pas besoin.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais je le prends quand même. Disons que c'est votre façon de vous faire pardonner après m'avoir traité de pute. Bonne nuit.

Théodore tira un coup sec sur son bras qui était toujours coincé entre les mains du créateur et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Que venait-il exactement de se passer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Blaise Zabini le plus possible.

.

* * *

.

- Croissants ! Cria Neville, tirant Théodore du sommeil dont il avait tant besoin. Alors cette soirée hier ? Raconte tout à ton vieux pote Neville !

- Je suis rentré tard, grommela Théodore.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, on est samedi et tu avais promis de m'aider à transporter mes fleurs jusqu'à la serre. Or, j'ai réussis à avoir le camion jusqu'à 13 heures donc tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher ! Tu te reposeras demain matin.

- C'est ça… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me lève le Thénardier. Bouge de ma chambre, à moins que tu aies envie de mater mon corps de dieux romain.

- Pffff, dans tes rêves ouais. Je t'attends dans le salon dans 20 minutes.

- Prépare du café !

- Oui chef !

- Ouh j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, tu ne peux pas imaginer, ça m'émoustille !

- Pauvre con.

.

- Je suis crevé, déclara Théodore en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussit à me faire dorloter des plantes depuis ce matin. Ça vaudra au moins un resto. Moi je te le dis.

- Tu es celui de nous deux qui fricotes avec des stars. Tu devrais m'inviter au resto !

- On aura tout entendu ! Et puis je suis très loin de fricoter avec Zabini.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, le coup de te traiter de pute. Tu as compris au moins pourquoi ?

- J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre Zabini depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Je crois même que si j'avais les moyen je le forcerai à consulter un psy.

- A ce point-là ?

- Complètement. Bon, tu me paye un Pizza Hut ce soir ?

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Rendez-vous ? Mais avec qui ? Une fille ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Peut-être que je ne t'ai rien dit de peur d'être assaillit de questions…, se moqua Neville.

- Très drôle ! Bon elle ressemble à quoi, vraiment ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Théodore.

- On s'est rencontré sur un site de rencontre…, répondit Neville, penaud.

- Un quoi ? Mais Nev', tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été fiches sur un site de rencontre ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme toi Théodore. Je n'ai pas ton aisance et ta facilité à aller vers les autres. Ce genre de site peut surement m'aider à…

- Neville, est-ce que tu sais que tous les gens là-dessus sont des tarés ? Tu vas rencontrer des filles, certes, mais aucune ne sera saine d'esprit !

- Théodore…

- Oh excuse-moi, j'exagère. Il y a certainement une ou deux saines d'esprit. Les filles les plus moches que tu n'aies jamais vus !

- Ecoute Théo, j'ai juste envie donner une chance aux sites de rencontre. Je verrais ce qu'il en est après ce rendez-vous.

- Comme tu voudras…

- Je vais me préparer. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, ouais. Je vais me reposer en attendant !

- Petite nature !

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dormi un peu, encouragé Neville pour son rencard et pris une douche, Théodore s'installa dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur. Il se décida à consulter ses mails.

.

* * *

.

« De : Remus . Lupin at Poudlard . net

A : Hermione . Granger , Théodore . Nott , Dean . Thomas , Eléonore . Verdelle , …

Le : 15 Juin, à : 10h32

Objet : Projet de fin d'étude

Bonjour à tous,

Comme vous le savez je suppose, la moitié du temps qui vous est imparti pour votre projet de fin d'étude est écoulé. Le 30 Juin à 23 :59 au plus tard, vos dossiers devront se trouver dans ma boite mail, l'absence de dossier est, évidemment, éliminatoire. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de mettre en lien vos recherches et de commencer la rédaction.

Par ailleurs, certains d'entre vous m'ont fait parvenir des ébauches, des trames d'article, etc. je comprends bien évidemment l'incertitude dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, mais je vous le répète, ce travail doit refléter les années que vous avez passé dans l'école de journalisme de Poudlard et je ne peux, en aucun cas, vous venir en aide pour le côté rédactionnel du devoir. Par contre, si vous rencontriez le moindre souci autre, sur le plan des relations avec les professionnels notamment, je suis à votre écoute. Aucun de vous ne doit être handicapé pour une raison ou une autre.

Je vous répète, une fois de plus, de prendre le plus de plaisir possible dans ce projet, de vous amuser et de ne pas perdre de vue vos années à Poudlard.

Cordialement,

R. LUPIN. »

.

* * *

.

Théodore imagina la tête de son professeur s'il lui répondait, qu'en effet, il avait un souci d'ordre relationnel étant donné que le professionnel avec qui il était en lien l'avait traité de pute. Cette idée le fit rire, il classa le mail et ouvrit le suivant.

.

* * *

.

« De : NottSr at Nottinternational . com

A : Théodore . Nott…

Le : 15 Juin, à : 11h56

Objet : Visite à Paris

Madame, Monsieur,

Nous vous informons par le présent mail de la visite de Monsieur NOTT à Paris du 27 Juin au 04 Juillet. Par conséquent, vous êtes convié pour un dîner le 02 Juillet à 20 heures (Le nom du restaurant vous sera communiqué ultérieurement).

Merci de nous confirmer votre réponse par retour mail.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, nous vous prions d'agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression des salutations distinguées de Mr NOTT.

Siège de NOTT INTERNATIONAL & ASSOCIES

Lützowplatz 17,

10785 Berlin,

ALLEMAGNE »

.

* * *

.

Le corps de Théodore s'était crispé à la lecture de ce mail. Son père était vraiment un trou du cul. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité – son père dénigrant totalement ses études de journalisme – et les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de lui étaient sous la forme de ce mail tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel. Théodore tapa une réponse affirmative à la va-vite, griffonna la date sur un papier et supprima le mail.

.

* * *

.

« De : Blaise . Zabini at Zabmode . fr

A : Théodore . Nott…

Le : 15 Juin, à : 17h45

Objet : Fin

Tout d'abord ne me demande pas comment j'ai eu ton adresse mail, je suis Blaise Zabini bon sang (elle est dans le dossier plein d'infos que tu as du remplir pour avoir ton badge. Ton numéro de téléphone y était aussi). J'ai pensé que le mail risquait moins de te réveiller. Tu m'en aurais voulu et peut-être même que tu m'aurais raccroché au nez, ce que j'aurais détesté.

Je voulais juste te dire que si je t'ai traité de pute, c'est parce que tu m'as défendu devant ma mère. J'ai détesté ça. Je suis un putain de grand garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours. Je suis un gars plein de talent, narcissique ET égocentrique. Je ne suis pas juste un type comme tout le monde qui assume ses mauvais côtés. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Ce n'était qu'une petite insulte de rien du tout. J'espère que tu n'es pas vexée. On se voit Lundi. 9 heures. Tu pourras assister à un essayage.

Blaise ZABINI.

Envoyé depuis mon I-phone. »

.

* * *

.

Théodore sourit malgré lui. Blaise Zabini était un con. Mais un con qui s'inquiétait tout de même des autres. Ses doigts se mirent à taper une réponse avant qu'il n'en ait pleinement conscience.

.

* * *

.

« De : Théodore . Nott at gmail . com

A : Blaise . Zabini…

Le : 15 Juin, à 22H06

Objet : It's A Trap *

Que cache donc ce mail d'excuses ? Car c'est bien ça, des excuses. Le côté humain qui est le vôtre de temps en temps est inquiétant. On ne s'y attend pas forcément. Je comprends mieux l'insulte. Enfin j'essaye. Sans doute « pute » n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi pour décrire une telle situation. Je l'aurais plutôt utilisé pour décrire un créateur de mode imbu de lui-même qui s'excuse auprès d'un petit étudiant en journalisme de rien du tout pour l'avoir insulté. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous Zabini : « Vous êtes une pute ! » & en cherchant bien, je suis même quasi-sûr de ne pas être le premier à vous le dire.

Je serais là à 9heures lundi. Je ne raterais l'essayage pour rien au monde.

Avec toute mon affection,

Théodore NOTT.

Message envoyé depuis mon ordinateur miteux d'étudiant qui peine à finir ses fins de mois. (JOKE) »

.

* * *

.

Théodore était plutôt fier de lui. Il alla faire chauffer des nouilles chinoises puisque son estomac commençait à crier famine et que Neville ne semblait pas montrer le bout de son nez. Quand il reprit sa place sur le canapé, il fut surpris de voir que Blaise lui avait répondu.

.

* * *

.

« De : Blaise . Zabini at Zabmode . fr

A : Théodore . Nott…

Le : 15 Juin, à : 22H12

Objet : Poule de Luxe.

Ok je suis une pute, mais une pute de luxe. De celle qu'on s'offre une fois dans l'année après avoir économisé pendant des mois, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'est un orgasme.

Avec les sous qu'il te reste du voyage en taxi, pense à ramener les croissant lundi matin.

Avec toute mon adoration,

Blaise Zabini.

(Ce n'est pas de ma faute si même mon téléphone se sent obligé de se vanter, il doit tenir ça de moi !)

Envoyé depuis mon I-phone. »

.

* * *

.

Théodore rit. Ce type était juste complètement cinglé. Mais quand il se laissait aller, comme maintenant, c'était juste agréable. Mais aussi terriblement dangereux. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il lui plaisait encore plus.

.

* * *

.

« De : Théodore . Nott at gmail . com

A : Blaise . Zabini…

Le : 15 Juin, à 22H23

Objet : Orgasme annuel

Pour une poule de luxe vous êtes plutôt raisonnable. Je vous imaginais manger du caviar au petit déjeuner. Mais j'apprécie votre simplicité Miss orgasme annuel. Seulement coucher avec quelqu'un qui a une aussi grosse tête que vous ne dois pas être facile mais je suppose qu'il en faut pour tous les gouts.

T. Nott. »

.

* * *

.

« De : Blaise . Zabini at Zabmode . fr

A : Théodore . Nott…

Le : 15 Juin, à : 22H37

Objet : RE : Orgasme annuel

Il n'y a pas que ma tête qui soit grosse, sache-le. Et la plupart du temps, il est au gout de tout le monde, malgré sa taille. Un jour, mon pénis et moi domineront le monde.

Blaise Zabini.

Envoyé depuis mon I-phone. »

.

* * *

.

« De : Théodore . Nott at gmail . com

A : Blaise . Zabini…

Le : 15 Juin, à 22H50

Objet : Illusions

Vous ne dominerez rien du tout, votre mère vous a castré. Mais vivre dans l'illusion n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Et puis soyons honnêtes, vous ne vous en êtes pas trop mal sortie quand on voit quel genre de femme elle est.

Je pleure avec vous votre virilité perdue.

T. Nott. »

.

* * *

.

« De : Blaise . Zabini at Zabmode . fr

A : Théodore . Nott…

Le : 15 Juin, à : 23H02

Objet : Castration

Tu es un salop Théodore Nott. Et je te conseille d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, ajouté à la castration, ce détail pourrait me plonger dans une profonde dépression.

J'aurais bien passé ma soirée à te prouver par A+B que ma virilité est toujours bien en place, mais je dois travailler sur quelques modèles. La dure vie de ceux qui ont un vrai métier, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. (C'était bas. & franchement simple. Je suis un lâche, je l'avoue)

A Lundi.

Blaise Zabini.

Envoyé depuis mon I-phone. »

.

* * *

.

« De : Théodore . Nott at gmail . com

A : Blaise . Zabini…

Le : 15 Juin, à 23H17

Objet : Crédibilité ? Zéro !

Petit 1. On ne peut pas considérer que jouer avec des poupées grandeur nature en leur confectionnant des vêtements soit un VRAI métier.

Petit 2. Niveau virilité, ce n'est pas top non plus, malheureusement pour VOUS.

Travaille bien.

A Lundi.

Théodore. »

.

* * *

.

« De : Blaise . Zabini at Zabmode . fr

A : Théodore . Nott …

Le : 15 Juin, à : 23H31

Objet : Insupportable

Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin insupportable Théodore. Je me vengerais une fois que le défilé sera fini. Tu verras. Je vais te pourrir la vie. Là par contre je dois vraiment aller bosser. Ou un truc qui y ressemble plus ou moins. Bonne nuit. Ne rêve pas trop de moi, je suis tout de même ton patron.

Blaise.

Envoyé depuis mon I-phone. »

.

* * *

.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte ? Demanda Neville en pénétrant dans la chambre de Théodore.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son écran d'ordinateur des yeux depuis qu'il avait reçu le dernier mail de Blaise.

- Alors cette soirée ? Répondit le jeune étudiant, espérant esquiver ainsi la question de son colocataire.

- J'ai posé la question en premier.

- Je te réponds si tu me réponds.

- Je me fais toujours avoir, se plaint Neville.

- Alors ?

- Un désastre.

- Je t'avais prévenu…

- Comme si j'avais pu me douter que tu étais capable de donner de réels vrais conseils en matière de relations amoureuses !

- Enfoiré !

Neville se laissa tomber à côté de Théodore et commença à lui raconter sa soirée.

Entre deux fou-rire, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de penser que, quoi qu'il se passe, Neville, lui, serait toujours là pour lui.

.

* * *

.

A suivre.

* * *

* Victoria my love. J'ai rerererelu nos échanges de mails. BANDANT.

.

Merci à tous pour les reviews. C'est toujours à la fois terriblement surprenant et agréable de voir que vous appréciez mon travail.


End file.
